The Wedding of M'gann M'orzz and Conner Kent
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: The story of that warm Spring day when M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse and Conner Kent/Kon-El were married. Written for Artemis Raven Courtney. (2 of 4)


**So, I wrote a "one-day" fic called _The Wedding of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara _ about, like the title suggests, the wedding of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara. I got a review by Artemis Raven Courtney asking for me to do the same thing for M'gann and Conner. Since I loved writing my previous one so much, I decided to do so.**

**This is for you, Artemis Raven Courtney!**

**Raquel and Kaldur are married while everyone else are engaged.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><span>The Wedding of M'gann M'orzz and Conner Kent<span>

_...May, 7th, 2021..._

M'gann was up and doing stuff at 6 a.m. in preparation for her wedding to her fiancé. Her ex-boyfriend, La'gaan, had zeta'd back to Atlantis in frustration since the upcoming union was further proof that he was just a "rebound guy". M'gann and Conner were to be married within the Kent family's apple orchard as the blossom petals fell. Ma Kent was even more into the preparations than the actual bride was (they were kindred spirits in their enthusiasm). She said it was because she and Pa Kent couldn't afford the ceremony they had wanted and wanted to give them the wedding of their dreams.

M'gann was in her guest bedroom in the Kents' house; admiring her wedding dress. It wasn't traditional, rather it was red with multiple layers and a red veil. It made her feel like a princess when she wore it. M'gann had said she could just shape-shift her clothes but her bridesmaids had shown her how exciting it was to go dress shopping.

"Megan, Jonathan is cleaning up the barn for the reception," said Ma, entering the room "Zatanna's on her way to do your hair and make-up and Artemis is coming to help with everyone else's make-up and such,"

"Martha, you're amazing!" M'gann exclaimed "Soon, I'm going to be your daughter-in-law! I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait for you to be officially a part of our family, Megan! I won't be the only Mrs. Kent soon!" Ma said "And I thought I told you to call me: Ma?"

M'gann laughed and looked out the window at the farmland. She was so happy with her choice of who to marry and everything...

* * *

><p>"Now <em>that <em>was a bachelor party!" Wally exclaimed as they all came to.

The boys of the original Team woke-up in Dick's Blüdhaven apartment. They'd gone on a hardcore night of crime-fighting for Conner's bachelor party. They had all passed out of exhaustion and their stomachs were growling.

"Did we eat at all last night?" Dick groaned, looking to Kaldur.

"I am not sure. Perhaps we should eat a light breakfast before we zeta to Smallville for the wedding?" Kaldur suggested.

"I agree 100% to the suggestion of eating!" Wally said, speeding to his feet.

"You're always agreeing 100% to eating," Dick remarked as the duo went over to his kitchen to scrounge for food.

Kaldur looked back to see Conner looking out the window. He was absolutely still but, somehow, his silence was different than usual.

"Conner, is something the matter?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm... getting married today," Conner said.

"My gosh... you're in shock, aren't you?" Kaldur said.

"Whoa! Kon is in shock? Did he only just realize what it means to be getting married?" Wally asked as he stuffed his face with cheerios.

"Wally, I'm pretty sure _you're_ going to be in shock when your wedding date comes around," said Dick "Hey! Conner! Relax, M'gann's doing all the freaking out for you. Everything's going to be fine!"

Conner took a deep breath before turning around.

"I'm starving for some of Ma's delicious chocolate chip pancakes," he said, stoic.

"Then to Smallville we zeta!" Dick said, dragging Wally away from the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>M'gann was looking over the "bridal blueprint" Zatanna had sketched her for her make-up and hair. All she had to do was think and she'd shape-shift to look perfect but she enjoyed the process of "becoming" her dream self. M'gann was sitting on her bed in a robe when there was a knock on the door. Zatanna, Mary Grayson's engagement ring glittering on her finger, entered with her box of professional grade make-up.<p>

"Okay, you ready to become a new you?" the Homo Magi asked the Martian.

"Just... Don't go overboard. I wanna look exactly like the bridal blueprint you made me," M'gann warned her.

"M'gann, when have I ever gone overboard with make-up?" Zatanna said "I'm all about emphasizing your natural beauty,"

Zatanna took M'gann and sat her down in front of the dressing table. First, she put M'gann's hair into a loose bun to keep it out of her face. Then, she took out some blush and began dusting it on M'gann's rosy pink cheeks. M'gann had decided to get married with shape-shifted Caucasian skin instead of green because it went better with her dress and the surroundings.

"So, how are your and Dick's plans coming for your wedding?" the bride asked as Zatanna mixed her blush to match her skin tone.

"Okay but today's _ your _big day," said Zatanna, swapping out the blush container with eyeshadow.

M'gann's eyeshadow was grey and black to give her a smoldering eye look along with a deep dark scarlet lipstick. After applying the lipstick, Zatanna took out a black eyeliner and prepared to apply it. She checked the bridal blueprint to make sure what style M'gann wanted and began outlining her eyes in a simple wing-style.

"You did wash your hair last night, right?" Zatanna asked "Because, if you didn't, then it's gonna be tricky washing it without ruining your make-up,"

"Of course I did! Three times!" M'gann exclaimed "I can't wait to see myself when you're done!"

Zatanna smiled when she heard a ruckus from downstairs that was a telltale sign the boys had returned.

* * *

><p>Ma was happy to bake her famous chocolate chip pancakes for her son and his wedding party. Unlike most, who were disgusted, she was actually <em>amused<em> by how fast Wally ate. They heard someone coming downstairs and froze at the thought it might be M'gann. They all relaxed when they heard...

"Dickie-bird? You here, love?"

It was Zatanna coming to say hi to her own fiancé. Dick got up and ambushed her at the bottom of the stairs with a kiss that made her laugh.

"Zee, I thought you were doing M'gann's make-up and hair?" Wally asked.

"I am. I just finished her make-up so I thought I'd take a break before doing her hair to come see Dickie," said Zatanna, resting her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

Conner took a deep breath before finishing off the orange juice Ma had given him. He loved M'gann and didn't want to risk losing her again. He never actually proposed. Conner had had the ring in his pocket and had been going over what to say in his head when M'gann decided to read his mind and heard his proposal. It was one of those moment when she read his mind at just the right moment...

* * *

><p>M'gann looked at her engagement ring on her finger in the light and grinned. It was gold with a single diamond; simple yet beautiful. Conner had refused to show her what the wedding ring looked like so she was very excited for that. Zatanna returned, accompanied by the newly arrived Artemis, to do her hair.<p>

"Hey, M'gann, Artemis is going to help me out by doing your nails for me," said the Magician "So, did you decide on red or gold nail polish?"

"I'm still not sure... I'm already wearing a lot of red but isn't gold nail polish a bit... tacky?" M'gann asked.

"Um... On an everyday basis gold is kinda tacky but I don't think so in this case," said Artemis, crouching down on a stool to begin doing her nails "I think the shade you picked is just right too,"

M'gann agreed and leaned back for Zatanna to brush out her hair. She was having an up-do that they had practiced a million times in preparation. It was a low chignon bun with a hair comb in place that the veil was attached to.

"So, do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?" Artemis asked as she filed the bride's nails in preparation of painting them.

"Paris! Conner told me yesterday. He said he didn't want to tell me until he got all the details sorted," said M'gann, smiling.

Zatanna smiled, thinking how her own fiancé was refusing to tell her where they were going. She took a hairband and did M'gann's hair into a low ponytail before twisting it in just the right way. Just to give it extra support, Zatanna took a hair pin and worked it in to keep the chignon bun in.

"There, perfect!" she said "Now for the hair slides then some hair spray,"

Zatanna pinched a lock of hair in between her fingers and took a hair slide. They weren't like normal slides rather they were like little springs that you corkscrewed into the hair. Zatanna slid the hair in and spun the slid all the way. The slides had little aquamarines on them as her "something blue". After doing four slides down four locks of hair, Zatanna slid the locks of hair to the side of her head so there were two on each side then picked up the hair spray.

"Close your eyes, M'gann," she earned.

M'gann carefully shut her eyes as to not mess up her make-up and held her breath. Zatanna covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve before pressing the top and spraying M'gann's hair.

"Etapissid eht tser fo eht riah yarps," Zatanna said so they could breathe again.

M'gann opened her eyes and looked at herself in the dressing table mirror. She gasped and smiled.

"Zee! I couldn't have done better if I had shape-shifted!" she said.

"I'll take that as a complement!" Zatanna said, chuckling "It's waterproof too so cry as much as you want,"

Artemis, her hand steady from years of archery, moved the nail polish down M'gann's nail. The polish took 2 hours to dry, the ceremony was at 1 p.m. and it was currently 7:30. Carefully, Artemis brought her delicate nail polish work to an end.

"All done! No using your hands or feet for two hours, got that?" she said.

"Got it. At least I have telekinesis," said M'gann, telekinetically bringing a cup of lemonade to her mouth and sipping through the straw.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Raquel called as she entered the house "Kal-Kal?! Where are you?"<p>

Kaldur came out of the kitchen to greet his wife and she threw herself into his arms. In her arms were dress covers with the bridesmaids' dresses in them. Conner heard the commotion and decided to go up to the bedroom Ma and Pa had given him when they met him. He passed Raquel and Kaldur as he headed up the stairs. Inside, he was freaking out. He needed some silence and peace before he took the jump with his fianceé.

As he walked down the hall, he heard talking and laughing coming from the room M'gann had stayed in the night before. She was probably getting ready for the wedding when it was a full 5 hours away. He hadn't realized he had stopped until Dick turned up.

"I wouldn't go in there, Conner. You know what M'gann's like, she'll get really upset if you ruined the surprise of what she's going to look like," said Dick "I'm only going in because Zatanna forgot some make-up downstairs,"

Conner looked to see some glittery silver stuff in a compact and continued on his way to his room. He turned the doorknob only to get a surprise when he entered.

"Clark!" he said in surprise "I thought you said you couldn't make it,"

Clark laughed and gave his younger brother a nuggy.

"Did you really think I'd miss my little brother's wedding? Especially when it's on the farm we call home? Not a chance!" he said "Let me change from my super suit to a monkey suit and I'll be set,"

Conner smiled at him. Clark had been busy saving the world and had said he may not have been able to make it so it was great that he could get there.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, love! This really will make M'gann sparkle!" said Zatanna, kissing her fiancé repeatedly.<p>

Dick would have been good just standing there and letting her but she had to finish doing M'gann's make-up and he had to go help Pa Kent set up the reception. Zatanna moaned as if disappointed when he pushed her away but she got right back to doing the bride's make-up.

"Zee, what's that for?" Artemis asked.

"Just a bit of sparkle, don't worry, M'gann, it'll look completely natural," said Zatanna.

She dusted some silver on M'gann's cheeks and used a smaller brush to mix it with the blush. M'gann watched her in the mirror and nodded in agreement. It did give her a bit more sparkle while still looking natural.

"Now, it's time for the dress," said Artemis "It's one heck of a ballgown, do you want some help?"

"Nah," said M'gann, getting to her feet and walking over to it where it stood on a dress form mannequin "You guys go get ready yourselves, I'll call if I need held zipping up or something,"

"Okay, be careful of your make-up and hair. My hands are aching after that!" Zatanna said as she and Artemis walked out of the door.

M'gann turned to the dress and took a deep breath. She smiled and lifted her hand as she telekinetically lifted it off the mannequin. Her organic clothes turned to underwear as she raised her arms and the dress dropped down onto her. M'gann telekinetically pulled the zipper up and opened her eyes. She gasped when she turned to look in the mirror. The dress had a ruffled skirt and multiple layers to it. There was a knock on the door and Ma Kent entered with the veil and headpiece that had come with Raquel.

"Oh! Megan! You look beautiful!" Ma exclaimed.

"Thank you, Marth- Ma," said M'gann, correcting herself "I'm so excited to be a part of your family..."

"Oh, Megan, you already are..." Ma said "Now, let's add the veil and see the complete look,"

Ma attached the veil to the hair comb and steadily pushed it into her hair. She let the floor-length veil fall to the floor and attached a shorter veil that she hung over M'gann's face to make sure it was long enough before flicking it back. Next she put on her golden silk bolero and slid on her golden lace fingerless gloves with golden silk ribbons wrapped around them.

"My look is really coming together. Now for my shoes," M'gann said, reaching over to a shoe box.

She lifted the lid to reveal a pair of gold shimmering high heels with black souls. She'd changed her organic clothes to also include some white stockings that went with her outfit. M'gann leaned against the wall since it was hard to balance with her dress on. She lifted one foot and then the other as Ma put her shoes on for her. She stood up straight and got her balance in her high heels.

"There! Now you're all set to become my daughter-in-law!" Ma exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Conner along with the other boys were helping set-up the reception. He and Clark were lifting amps for the band over their shoulders. Dick was helping set up the wiring with Pa Kent and Wally was hanging banners.<p>

"Hey, boys! How do we look?" Zatanna called when the girls all entered.

The boys turned to look at their true loves and Dick nearly fell off the ladder. The girls wore pink silk dresses with a darker pink bodice and a lace layer over the skirt. Each girl had a white rose with pink tips tucked into their hair. They had white stockings too and gold sandals with wedge-heels. Dick backflipped off the ladder and landed before his fianceé.

"Zee, you look amazing! Can't wait to see what you look like in _your_ own wedding dress," he said "Man... I want to kiss you right now,"

"Then kiss me but don't smudge my make-up," she said.

Dick dip-kissed her and everyone made cracks about how sappy they were together. Conner turned back to hooking up the amp and took a breath. The girls did look beautiful and it made his palms sweat to think how beautiful the bride must be compared to her bridesmaids.

"Sooooo romantic! Being married in an apple orchard with the blossom petals falling..." said Raquel "Almost as romantic as ours, Kaldur,"

She hugged her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, he'd be calling M'gann his wife, not his girlfriend or fianceé; his wife. He looked to see Dick and Zatanna still flirting with each other and Artemis and Wally talking about their wedding, which was only a few months away. Conner had racked his brain on who should be his Best Man but, in the end, he couldn't decide against the three men who had freed him as teenagers.

"People are starting to arrive," Artemis said when she saw some of the guests.

* * *

><p>M'gann looked at herself in the mirror and smiled with tears welling up. She couldn't believe it. It was her wedding day! It was currently 12 p.m. and her wedding was in an hour. There was a knock on the door and Garfield poked his head round.<p>

"Wow, sis, you look amazing!" he said "Conner's one lucky guy! I can't believe La'gann's still so bitter about your break-up that he won't come to be happy for you,"

M'gann pulled Garfield into a hug and ruffled the boy's green hair. He was her favourite brother (including the ones on Mars), just above her one White Martian brother. It hurt them both that Marie couldn't be there for the wedding of her adoptive daughter.

"Mom would have been so proud of you!" Garfield said, tears appearing in his green eyes.

M'gann smiled down at him, leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Gar, you're the best brother ever," she said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Megs, I couldn't ask for a better sister," Garfield said, hugging her back "Now, as the Ring Bearer, I've got to go get the rings from Conner,"

In truth, he had a second agenda for seeing the groom.

* * *

><p>Conner was stood in front of his bathroom mirror as he fixed his bowtie when he saw Garfield's reflection behind him. He turned to see the green 15-year-old showing worry and seriousness at the same time.<p>

"Hey, Gar, come for the rings? They're in my nightstand; key's hidden underneath," he said.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Garfield said and took a small envelope out of his pocket "Here, it belonged to my mother. I think she'd want M'gann to have it,"

Conner took the envelope and tipped out the contents. It was a gold wedding ring with several tiny diamonds going around one side.

"Garfield... this is your mother's wedding ring. Wouldn't you like to use it when you find that special someone?" he asked his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Nah, I'll still have my mother's engagement ring. I think it'll mean a lot for M'gann to have Marie's," he said, sighing "Hopefully, it'll make it seem as if she's still with us,"

Conner went over to his nightstand, unlocked it and took out the ring box that had the wedding ring he had bought.

"Then, when the time comes, you use this one," he said and handed the box to him.

After this swapping of wedding rings, their watches went off to signify it was 12:55; meaning it was time to get out there.

* * *

><p>It was the perfect day for the wedding. There was a warm breeze, the flowers were in blown and the blossom petals floated around them like snow. M'gann was hidden round the corner of where the ceremony was taking place and taking some deep breaths to control her excitement. J'onn stood beside her to walk her down the isle since her father couldn't be present. Her bridesmaids, Flower Girl (who was Karen in a pale red version of the bridesmaids' dresses) and the Ring Bearer had gone before her so she was very nervous. The music stopped for a second and everyone turned their heads to where the bride was to appear.<p>

_"Thanks for walking me down the isle, Uncle J'onn," _M'gann thought to him.

_"There's nothing I'd rather do for my favourite niece," _J'onn thought back.

The music started back up and everyone stood for the bride as she appeared around the corner. Even through her red veil, you could see that she was smiling bigger than she had ever before. Conner held his breath at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in her untraditional red wedding dress with a bouquet of yellow and red roses. M'gann and J'onn stepped up to the wedding arch where they parted and she turned to hand her flowers to Artemis (who was the Maid-of-Honour). She turned to Conner and he flicked her veil over her head. He nearly fell over by how beautiful she was.

_"Nice job on the make-up, Zee,"_ Dick mouthed to his fianceé.

The bride and groom turned to look at the officiant and took hold of each other's hand.

"Friends, family, honoured guests, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Conner Kent and Megan Morse," he said.

As he went on, M'gann's telepathic presence rested within Conner's mind. He would recognize it anywhere and it made him smile. It was like getting a mental hug, basically. After a while, it was time to exchange vows and they turned to face each other.

"Conner, when we first met, we didn't get off on the best of terms but I fell in love with you within the first few weeks of our knowing each other. I felt knew to this world and, I guess, I found comfort knowing you felt that way too. I know I became someone not to be proud of and I know I hurt you, so please know that I'm sorry for everything from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Conner Kent, and I know we're going to have a wonderful life together," M'gann recited, tears spilling over.

"Megan..." began Conner, taking both her hands and kissing her knuckles "I know I acted like a jerk at first, I wasn't very social with some serious daddy issues but you... You! Megan Morse, stuck by me through everything. It hurt to see you become someone you weren't and it hurt when we broke-up but, as I look into your eyes right now, I know that you'll never hurt me again. Together... I know our lives are going to be incredible,"

Nobody knew Conner could be so romantic but an exchange of looks between the Best Men said that the sappy Dick had helped him to let his feelings out. M'gann gasped at the sight of Marie Logan's wedding ring as he slid it onto her finger.

"Do you, Conner Kent, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Megan Morse, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," she said, tears making her auburn eyes glimmer in the afternoon Sun.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

M'gann jumped into Conner's arms and the two kissed, her feet kicking into the air. Everyone clapped for them and M'gann put her feet on the ground as they pulled away. They smiled and hugged each other.

* * *

><p>Their wedding cake was three tiers with podiums separating them. It was chocolate cake with white fondant covering it with yellow icing that resembled lace. Upon cutting it, M'gann fed Conner a piece and laughed when some of the filling got on his cheek. Although they were serving a buffet, they still wanted everyone to have a piece of wedding cake so it was at this time speeches were made.<p>

"Conner, when we first met, you had quite a temper but, with Megan's influence, that melted away to leave the man we see now. You've had your own fair share of trouble in your relationship but it's wonderful to see you both happy now," said Kaldur.

Despite having a wedding band, the music for the first dance was by CD. It was Only Teardrops by Emmelie de Forest and they felt it summed up their relationship quite well. The smile on M'gann's smile was incomparable as she held onto her husband. Conner smiled at her and they rested their foreheads against each other with their eyes closing to leave them with a peaceful expression.

"Their story got a happily ever after," said Dick, his arms around his own true love.

"You're so sappy," chuckled Zatanna "That's why I love you," and she kissed his cheek.

They watched with pleasure as the Kryptonian and Martian couple stepped together. The wedding band was preparing their equipment for when the song ended and they took over.

* * *

><p>M'gann turned her back to her guests with her bouquet. Since Wally, Artemis, Zatanna and Dick hadn't set a definitive date for their own weddings, Artemis and Zatanna stepped forward to catch the bouquet. Dick and Wally sat to the side, sipping some punch while watching the whole thing. M'gann bent down and threw the bouquet into the air. Everyone watched it as it flew through the air in a perfect arc. It landed within the crowd of people wanting to catch it and they separated to leave the person who had caught the bouquet. It was a very stunned Cassie who held the bouquet and she nervously stepped forward to return it to the bride.<p>

"Look out, Tim!" Dick called to his brother.

Tim and Cassie both blushed which caused everyone to laugh. Then the music started up again and everyone began dancing. Dick offered his hand to his fianceé and the two began dancing onto the dance floor. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Raquel grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor too. Wally picked his fianceé up bridal style and super-sped onto the dance floor with her.

M'gann, leaning into her new husband, smiled as the stress and joy of the day set into her. Conner supported her with a smile as she innocently began to fall asleep while standing up. He nudged her and she looked up at him. M'gann still looked drop-dead gorgeous with her eyes half-closed. Conner cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. She flung her arms around him and sighed in happiness as he tightened his grip around her.

"I love you, Kon-El," she said, her eyes closing.

"I love you too, M'gann M'orzz," he said into her hair and held her closer.

* * *

><p><strong> That was for you, Artemis Raven Courtney! I'll be following this up with a Spitfire wedding and an AquaRocket wedding. Like before, I'd love it if someone drew me an image of the two.<strong>


End file.
